


feather duster

by vonseal



Series: garlic and blood (and a bit of love) [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Explicit Language, Fluff, Gay Sex, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, Vampires, basically feels like pwp which i never write so just end me lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal
Summary: dongmin's maid has a shorter dress than usual. bin is intrigued.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Moon Bin
Series: garlic and blood (and a bit of love) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541464
Comments: 15
Kudos: 78





	feather duster

**Author's Note:**

> HA HA HA ew i wrote this garbage
> 
> Please pay attention to the tags becauseeeeeee that's all this is. raunchy vampire fics. it's apparently my thing now. end me.

A lady walked up the stairs, her heels clacking heavily against the fine marble flooring. Bin and Myungjun, about to enter their apartment, stood still, watching as her skirt swished around her ankles and her hairpiece swayed with each movement. She caught them staring and offered them both a kind smile and a curtsey, which neither returned. When she realized she had been ignored, she scurried off upstairs. They heard a knock, the sound of the door opening and then Dongmin’s voice, soft and muffled from the layer of floor blocking them. Bin’s eyes traveled upwards toward the ceiling, as if able to see all that was taking place. The door closed and then there was silence.

“Dongmin has a new maid,” Myungjun commented. He shoved Bin’s shoulder. “Come on, then. I’m exhausted.”

Bin blinked and glanced over at Myungjun. “A new maid,” he agreed, “with the tiniest waist I’ve ever seen.”

Myungjun glowered at him as he unlocked the door. “Don’t get any ideas,” he warned. “You’ve already killed Dongmin’s old maid, heaven forbid he uncover that unfortunate truth.”

“A mistake, really,” Bin said, the only apology he was willing to give. Myungjun ushered him inside of their apartment, and Bin continued, “I did not remember she was Dongmin’s maid, you see, for my bloodlust was so great. Ah, but she was an old hag. Her blood didn’t taste very good.”

“Does  _ anyone’s _ blood taste good?” Myungjun asked. He was leading Bin on, and Bin was well aware of that. Oh, but Bin would take the bait. He would  _ always _ take the bait, for Myungjun was worth taking the bait. Now, especially, as he (slowly, carefully) took off his coat and hung it on the rack and as he (slowly, carefully) bent over to untie his shoes, he was extremely delightful.

Bin hummed and put his top hat aside. “I must say, love, yours was  _ exquisite _ . Such a pity that I was unable to drain you when I had the chance.”

Myungjun scoffed. “A pity. Really. I doubt it’s such a pity, for you kept me undead by  _ not _ draining me of my blood.

“You are undead,” Bin observed, looking his boyfriend up and down. “And you  _ look _ exquisite.”

“Do I?” Myungjun, a cheeky grin on his face, slid one suspender down his shoulder and raised his eyebrows. He had perfectly mastered a doe-eyed look when he was trying to egg Bin on, a look that he  _ knew _ Bin was unable to refuse. The other suspender came down, too, and Myungjun whispered, “Come  _ show _ me how exquisite I am, Binnie.”

Suffice to say, the new maid was out of Bin’s mind for approximately two hours and thirty minutes, give or take a few. But then, laying in bed with Myungjun, who was falling asleep and was thoroughly bitten and bruised, Bin wondered if this new maid’s dress was shorter than the last one. It had reached her ankles, hadn’t it, the hem of her dress. Bin had seen her shoes, pretty, little heels. Yes, her dress was definitely shorter and Bin smirked to himself as he ruffled Myungjun’s messy hair. “Dongmin’s doing something kinky,” he muttered.

“Hm?” Myungjun moaned out. He tossed a hand over Bin’s chest and pulled him close. “Stop talking. Let’s sleep, love. I’m so tired.”

“You ought to be,” Bin teased him, taken from his thoughts. He wrapped his arms around Myungjun’s body and whispered, “Do you think Dongmin’s fucking his new maid?”

Myungjun sighed but answered, “Probably not. He’s a respectable gentleman. Unlike  _ some _ people.”

But Bin didn’t truly believe that  _ Dongmin _ was a respectable person, and so the next evening he waited for the human to arrive from work, catching him unawares up on the third story. Dongmin nearly jumped when Bin popped up alongside him with a simple, “Hello, Dongmin.”

“Mr. Moon,” said Dongmin curtly, keeping his eyes straight ahead. He strode to his apartment door and worked on unlocking it.

“Oh, don’t be so harsh,” Bin fussed at him, waving a hand in his face. “We both know that my presence excites you. Are you excited?” His gaze traveled downwards, below Dongmin’s belt, but Dongmin wrapped his coat tighter around himself and glared.

“Back off, Bin.”

But they both knew Bin would not back off. Bin  _ never _ backed off. In fact, the moment Dongmin’s apartment door opened, Bin slipped inside nary a care in the world. He heard Dongmin sigh behind him and he smiled at Dongmin’s exasperation. “Where’s Myungjun?” Dongmin questioned as he hung his coat up.

“Oh, he’s just...out and about. He likes taking evening strolls. You know how he is.” There was no reason to delve too heavily into Myungjun’s career choice. Besides, if Bin told him the truth ( _ the morgue, he’s at the morgue discussing payment options for the psychopath who takes vampiric bodies and likely watching the dissection even as we speak _ ) Dongmin would likely run for the hills. Bin did not want Dongmin to leave. Dongmin amused him.

Dongmin raised his eyebrows but otherwise said nothing in regards to Myungjun’s disappearance. “Why aren’t you with him?” he questioned. “Surely you would be happier if you were by his side.”

Bin snorted. Dongmin really was hilarious. “Oh, of course. I always am. I just think sometimes we need some space.” He sat in one of Dongmin’s fine chairs and clapped his hands together. “Pour me some whiskey, darling.”

He heard a sound, however, the moment Dongmin moved to his whiskey cabinet, and he turned around to look down the hallway. A door had just closed and footsteps sounded across the flooring. They were heels, Bin noted, and it was with great surprise that the maid he had seen earlier came strolling out of a room. She faltered when she saw Bin, then gave a quick curtsey. “Hello,” she said. Bin could detect a fine blush across her face and he smiled devilishly. She turned to Dongmin then and stammered out, “I-I didn’t know you would have a guest. I apologize, Mr. Lee. I was just...I was so engrossed in my cleaning that I didn’t know you had arrived home.”

“That’s alright, Angela,” Dongmin told her. “Do you have all of your supplies?”

She carried with her a bag, likely filled with cleaning materials. Bin could see a feather duster poking out, but he said nothing to warn her that it was a precarious position for such a lightweight object. He instead watched her interactions with Dongmin and kept the smirk clear on his face.

“I do,” she confirmed, and with one more curtsey, she said, “I shall see you tomorrow, Mr. Lee.”

Dongmin saw her out. They took a little bit longer at the door than necessary, murmured whispers carrying back into the parlor, and when Dongmin returned, he looked a little embarrassed.

“Well,” said Bin, propping his chin onto the palm of his hand, “I see you have yourself a new maid.”

“Yes.” Dongmin hurried himself to get the whiskey. He poured a glass for Bin and passed it over, then poured another one for himself. “Since my old one has gone missing.”

Bin didn’t comment on the old one. He would rather not think about her disgusting blood. “The new one is absolutely precious,” he stated. “I would find it difficult to take my hands off of her.” Before Dongmin could respond, Bin asked, “Have maid dresses always been so short?”

“It isn’t short,” Dongmin defended. “It reaches her ankles.”

“Typically dresses cover the feet,” Bin pointed out. He took a sip of his whiskey, humming in pleasure when it burned his throat on the way down. Not as fantastic as garlic, of course, but it would make do for now.

Dongmin sighed, a little loud, and drank his whiskey. He took more than a sip; he took a gulp of the alcohol. “It’s a little above the feet; so what?”

Bin shrugged his shoulders. “If she didn’t wear stockings, and if the dress was a tad bit shorter, I’d assume you could stand up under her if she ever climbed onto anything. Perhaps she uses a step ladder to reach the top of the window—”

“Bin, please.”

“—and you just peek underneath and you can see her bloomers.”

Dongmin sighed again. His face was flushed and Bin quite liked the look on him. “God, you’re crude, aren’t you?”

“Sure,” Bin agreed, just for the sake of agreeing. Besides, he  _ was _ rather crude, right? It wouldn’t be good to deny truth. “But she has such a small waist. Anglea, right? Tiny waist. She looks like she has good hips, though.” He took another sip of whiskey and smacked his lips together. “Myungjun has a tiny waist and fine hips. Mm, just thinking about him now — he’s delectable, Dongmin. He’s like a god in bed.”

Dongmin drank down the rest of his whiskey and set the glass aside with a frustrated groan. “Bin, please leave my house. I don’t appreciate you speaking in such vulgar—”

“All I want to say is that Myungjun would look so sensual in that dress.”

Dongmin sputtered. “Myungjun in...in a  _ dress? _ ” 

It made sense to Bin. Myungjun was short and tiny and pretty. Dongmin’s maid, too, was short and tiny and pretty. If she looked good in that dress, then why couldn’t Myungjun look good in the same dress? Minus the stockings, of course, for Bin wanted access to kiss his bare thighs, and perhaps the dress should be taken up more, for Bin wanted to  _ see _ his bare thighs peeking out from underneath the hem of the dress. He licked his lips, briefly forgetting where he was, and imagined Myungjun waiting for him on the bed, the dress splayed out and his legs opening, a sultry smile on his face.

“God,” Bin whispered. “God, Dongmin, I think I might start touching myself. I’m so turned on imagining Myungjun—”

“I’m going to bed,” Dongmin snapped, standing from his seat. “And you should leave.”

“Oh, of course. I must make this imagination a reality, you know.” He was pushed to the front door and he added, “I’ll let you know how it goes!”

Dongmin didn’t say anything. Dongmin just shoved him outside and slammed the door in his face. It was no matter, though, because Bin had  _ much _ more important things on his mind.

**(㇏(●╥╥●)ノ)**

As it turned out, asking a dressmaker for such a dress was an easy feat. Bin simply had to sit down and explain Myungjun’s measurements. His lover was small enough to have measurements similar to a woman, and so the seamstress smiled as she wrote down all of the measurements.

“You also need to take the hem of the dress up,” Bin ordered. He tried his best to make a drawing, though art was not a strong feat of his. “Like this. I want it above the knees.”

The dressmaker stared at the drawing and then frowned. “Sir,” she said, “that’s not...that’s not a proper dress at all.”

“I can pay extra, if that’s what it takes,” Bin said. He had plenty of money to spare, so it was no trouble for him. The dressmaker argued for a few more minutes until Bin supplied her with enough money to shut her up and make the dress. Then, with confirmation it would be done within a week, he snuck back inside his apartment, keeping close to the shadows or else using his coat as cover, and then collapsed in bed beside Myungjun. Myungjun didn’t wake up and so Bin knew he was in the clear.

Waiting on the dress to be finished was absolute torture. Everytime Bin saw that pretty maid walk up the stairs to Dongmin’s place, he would grow excited with want, and he would study Myungjun’s body a bit more than usual, wondering just how  _ exquisite _ he would look in a dress. If Myungjun noticed Bin’s worship, he said nothing; in fact, he seemed to soak it all up. As Bin peppered kisses down his thighs, Myungjun groaned and as Bin squeezed at Myungjun’s asscheeks, Myungjun called out for more. Really, it made Bin all the more happy that he had decided to get that damned dress.

The day finally came. Bin slipped out of bed once more after ensuring Myungjun was remaining fast asleep (and he had to offer thanks to the heavens that his lover was a heavy sleeper) and quietly closed the door to his apartment. Just in time, too, for Dongmin was coming down the stairs and Bin rushed to join him.

“Morning, Dongmin,” he greeted, plastering what he hoped was a charming smile onto his face.

Dongmin eyed him carefully. Dongmin looked nice, his clothes clean and pressed and his carvet an unusual shade of pink. Bin quite liked it, and he thought for his next project he could make Myungjun wear something fancy, too. 

“You’re not usually out here so early,” Dongmin commented. “In fact, I only ever see you at night. Do you even have a job?”

“Oh, of course I do, or else I would not be able to live in such a lovely apartment.” Bin straightened the top hat upon his head and readied his umbrella as they exited the building. The sun almost hit him, but he made sure to open the umbrella just in time, and he grinned as he shielded Dongmin, as well.

Dongmin wasn’t very amused. “It isn’t raining.”

Bin peered out from under his umbrella and gave a small noise of exclamation. “Dongmin, you must have a brain on you, for you have stated something I clearly wasn’t aware of.”

“If you’re being sarcastic, I don’t—”

The conversation was boring him. Bin wanted to relay his more exciting news, and so he glanced back to Dongmin and said, “I am going to pick up a dress for my Myungjun.”

Dongmin narrowed his eyes. “A...dress?” he started, and then recognition struck his face. “My god, you actually went and made a maid’s dress for him?”

“Of course I did. I had them make it so the hem comes up to—” Bin placed a hand on his thigh and whispered, “—here.”

Dongmin was red.  _ Amusing _ , Bin thought, and he wished he could tease Dongmin in such a manner for the rest of eternity. “That way it will be easier for me to access—”

“I have to turn here,” Dongmin stated suddenly, pointing at a corner store. Bin knew he didn’t; the government building was further into New York, meaning Dongmin would have to hop on the trolley at the next stop. However, Bin wasn’t going to carry on any further, for he was nearing the dress shop, anyway.

“Alright, then. I guess I shall see you later, my sweet Dongmin.”

Dongmin rolled his eyes and, face still delightfully red, hurried to the corner.

With the additional time alone, Bin was able to pick up the dress and hold it against himself to ensure that the hem was as short as he had wished for it to be. The dressmaker looked on in confusion and embarrassment all the while, and Bin decided he would spare her, at least, the gory details of what he should do with the dress. He paid her a tip for a job well done, and then hurried on home.

Once in the lobby, though, he noticed something strange and new. A feather duster, halfway underneath a couch, likely the one that Dongmin’s maid had always kept so precariously in her bag. It must have fallen out and fallen here. It was by the grace of the heavens that Bin found it, and he snatched it up eagerly.

It could come in handy.

Myungjun was still asleep, and so Bin hung the dress up on his wardrobe, put the feather duster aside, and climbed into bed next to his lover.

His stomach was filled with butterflies. He truly could not wait until night fell.

**(㇏(•̀ᵥᵥ•́)ノ)**

“Hey.” Myungjun’s voice was loud and it roused Bin from a wonderful slumber. He blinked open his eyes blearily and looked around the room. Myungjun was no longer in bed and one of the lamps was lit, casting an eerie, orange glow about the walls. Bin yawned before turning his head and finding Myungjun, who stood by the wardrobe.

By the dress.

“Oh!” Bin exclaimed. Sleep was forgotten as he sat up in bed, the covers tangled around his legs. “Do you like it?”

Myungjun blinked. He grabbed the bottom of the dress and held it between two fingers, as if disgusted with what he found. “It’s a dress,” he commented.

“A dress for maids,” was Bin’s response. “See, it has the apron and everything. I even bought a headpiece for it, and I found a feather duster, too, that can be used.”

Myungjun’s eyebrows rose. He looked at the dress again and released it. “Ah. So you’ve hired a maid like Dongmin’s, then? The dress is very short, though. It won’t even cover her knees. Is…” He gave a small hum suddenly and said, “Is this someone to fuck on the side?”

Now it was Bin’s turn to be confused. “What?”

“I mean, I know you might still be thinking of falling back into polyamory, which I don’t know if I appreciate very much, and I’d rather you not—”

“You know I would rather die again than to kiss some biddy,” Bin stated, standing from the bed, “but I bought the dress for  _ you _ , love.”

Myungjun cocked his head. “I’m not a maid. Are you trying to make me into one?”

Bin, moving over to stand next to Myungjun, eyed the dress appreciatively and nodded his head. “For the night,” he responded, “and if all goes well, possibly for another night. And then another one. Hell, as long as we enjoy ourselves, we can continue this charade for as long as necessary. Oh, though I’d like to try a few other roleplays, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“You want  _ me _ to dress up as a maid so you can fuck me?” Myungjun asked, voice scathing.

Bin misinterpreted it as a voice of pure desire, and he nodded his head eagerly. “Yes! That’s right!”

“Sorry to disappoint you, but I won’t be caught dead in that dress.” Myungjun opened the wardrobe, ignoring the dress now, and grabbed at a clean tailcoat and shirt. “Besides, I have much to do tonight. The coroner has informed me of a vampire who keeps visiting an all-boys school. Or something about boys and schools and vampires — it’s difficult to understand English.” Myungjun took off his shirt and put on the new one, the clean one. Bin could only watch with disappointment as the dress continued to be ignored. “Regardless, I’m going to go and check out the school. He drew me a map. Do you know of any vampires there?”

Bin sighed. His plans had been foiled. Rats. “Just one. It’s a teacher there. He preys on boys that come and ask him for help. Sometimes he’s able to have his way with them before draining them of their blood.”

Myungjun beamed and put on some new pants. Bin barely got a glimpse at his body before Myungjun was completely dressed. The tailcoat was a lovely touch, and he snatched Bin’s favorite top hat to stick on his own unruly hair. “You’ve given me so much information,” Myungjun commented. He closed the wardrobe, the dress flinging back in place but still ignored, and then kissed Bin’s cheek. “You go wash your face and shave,” Myungjun ordered, “and then, if you’re hungry, you can meet me at the school. I’ll help you get one of the boys there.”

“Seems a bit hypocritical to kill someone for doing the same thing I do, hm?” Bin muttered, but he had questioned Myungjun’s motives before and realized Myungjun had no answer for his discriminatory nature. He killed others so Bin could take their place, it seemed. Bin wouldn’t hassle him over it, for he was thankful.

Myungjun’s answer this time was a smirk and another kiss and a whisper of, “Love you, Binnie,” before he left the apartment.

The dress wouldn’t be worn by Myungjun. Bin knew that, and he glared at the fabric as if it had somehow caused Myungjun’s aversion to being a feeble, pretty woman in a fun roleplaying game. 

He could return the dress, maybe, but he knew he wouldn’t get any money back, for no one would buy a dress so short. He could burn the dress, but it seemed like such a waste of time and energy. He could leave the dress laying around in hopes Myungjun might change his mind, but his boyfriend was stubborn beyond belief and would likely just become even more steadfast in his opinions than before.

Bin sighed and decided to at least wash up, but then he had a thought.

_ Myungjun _ didn’t have to wear the dress for a roleplaying game, did he?

If Myungjun didn’t want to be the one to dress up, then Bin wouldn’t demand it of him. Instead,  _ Bin _ could dress up, and Myungjun could take all the spoils for himself. The idea sounded exciting, for Bin had never before worn a dress, and he could only imagine Myungjun’s surprise when he came home to such a sight.

Bin eagerly grabbed the dress and headed off to the bathroom for a quick wash and then a change.

Of course, because the dress was in Myungjun’s size, it was more difficult to fit into than Bin had anticipated. He tugged and pulled at the dress, but it barely moved past his thighs. “Dammit,” he fussed. He had always been proud of how muscular he was, but right now he wanted to be skinny and small, just like Myungjun. 

He tried pulling the dress on over his head next. That seemed to fare better, though his shoulders were broad and his waist wasn’t that skinny. It took a bit of maneuvering but finally Bin was able to stand and stare at himself in the mirror, keeping his breath mostly sucked in.

He looked a little ridiculous. He was taller than Myungjun so the dress rode up higher, and he was much more stocky than Myungjun so the dress was an unflattering shape, but he wasn’t about to change out of it. He had gotten this far, so he might as well continue with his plan.

He put the headpiece on next, a cute little cap that he had to clip to his hair so it wouldn’t fall out, and then he grabbed the feather duster.

“Not  _ awful _ ,” he muttered to his reflection. Not great, but neither was he disgusting. He just hoped Myungjun would jump at the chance to fuck him, and he decided that while he waited, he might as well get ready for their morning together.

**(㇏(>ᵥᵥ<)ノ)**

It didn’t take nearly as long for Myungjun to come home as Bin had initially assumed it would. He still managed to prepare himself in the meantime, fingering himself with hands coated in a sweet-smelling lubrication Myungjun had picked up for them. He stretched himself as much as he could, imagining Myungjun was the one doing it all the while, and that was  _ nearly _ enough for him to come. Just nearly, though, for he reminded himself that it wasn’t Myungjun and he must hold out for it to  _ be _ Myungjun.

Waiting was excruciating, and Bin, feather duster in hand, paced around the living room, occasionally pretending to dust at nothing. 

Finally the door was unlocked, and Bin positioned himself over the fireplace, dusting at the mantle and trying to ward off the excited smile that had forced its way onto his face.

Myungjun’s voice carried down the hallway: “Binnie, I wasn’t able to nab him today, but I think tomorrow night might be better. You ought to come with me, since you seem to know him—” Myungjun entered the room, his tailcoat draped over one hand and his tophat strewn aside elsewhere. He looked upon Bin and his mouth fell into a small  _ o _ shape.

Bin, finished in his imaginary job at dusting the mantle, bent over to dust the fireplace. He knew Myungjun could see his ass from this position, and he grinned secretly to himself as he pretended to work.

“What the fuck is this?” Myungjun asked. He didn’t move from his spot.

Bin spun around and exclaimed, “Oh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t know you were there, Mister Kim!”

Myungjun stared at him. He looked delightful, as he always did, and Bin wondered if he could skip the theatrics and have sex with Myungjun right then and there. He almost did, but caught himself quickly. No, he  _ wanted _ to roleplay, and dammit, he would roleplay correctly.

“Mister...Kim?” Myungjun repeated, clearly not understanding what was happening. “I’m...Bin? What the hell are you doing?”

Bin sauntered over to Myungjun and gave a small curtsey, just as he had seen Dongmin’s cute maid do before. “I’m your maid for the morning, sir.”

There was silence, and then Myungjun snorted. Soon the snort turned into giggles, and after only a handful of seconds, Myungjun was laughing hard enough that he had to bend over and hold onto his sides.

Bin only watched with an amused smile. “Is it funny to you?” he asked.

Myungjun nodded his head, howls of laughter escaping past his pretty lips. “O-O-Oh my  _ god _ , Bin, you look  _ hilarious! _ I’ve not se-seen anything so funny in-in-in—” He trailed off, practically screaming with laughter. Myungjun had always been loud but his laugh was one of the loudest things about him. 

“See, this isn’t  _ exactly _ the sort of reaction I had expected,” Bin murmured.

In response, Myungjun shrieked out, “I have to pee so bad!” and his eyes were upturned in mirth as laughter continued to spill from his mouth.

While it really wasn’t the reaction Bin had expected, he realized he didn’t want a different reaction. He enjoyed seeing Myungjun like this, so loose and free and  _ happy _ . He enjoyed hearing such beautiful laughter and chortling and giggling, and he wondered why he hadn’t made Myungjun laugh hysterically even sooner than this. He loved it.

He loved Myungjun.

“After you piss, come back and fuck me hard, like the bad maid I am,” Bin told him with a wink. “I haven’t cleaned properly. I’ve truly been naughty.”

That set Myungjun off again, with another round of laughter until he ran from the room to find one of their chamber pots, screeching to Bin, “Stop making me laugh!”

By the time he had relieved himself, the screaming laughter had stopped, though Myungjun’s speech was accented with giggles. “I can’t...I can’t be-believe you decided to do  _ this _ ,” he said as he neared Bin. He examined the dress, the way it showed off practically  _ everything _ of Bin’s legs, the way it nearly burst at the seams to contain his wide chest. “Is this because I wouldn’t do it?”

“I spent money on this, and I thought it would be too sad to get rid of it before we got the chance to use it,” Bin stated. “So I might as well put it on.”

“And what’s this?” Myungjun pointed to the feather duster.

“Oh, Dongmin’s maid dropped this, and I thought we could make use of it before returning it to her.”

Myungjun wiped at his eyes. Bin wasn’t surprised that he had cried through his laughter. “S-So, you want  _ me _ to fuck  _ you? _ ”

Bin nodded his head. “Since I  _ have _ been a naughty maid.” Of course, once he said that Myungjun began to giggle again, but the laughter subsided after a minute or two. 

“Alright,” Myungjun said, running his fingers through his own hair. “This definitely isn’t how I pictured spending our morning together, but I’m not going to complain. Here, let’s…” He led Bin over to the couch. “Don’t feel like going to bed,” he muttered, planting a kiss onto Bin’s chin.

Bin hummed and kissed Myungjun back, capturing his lips within his own and sucking on them slightly. “The bed might be easier for me to ride you,” he commented, “for that is exactly what I intend to do.”

Myungjun chortled and pinched at Bin’s cheek. “Trust me, the couch will be fine. We’ve done it here before.”

And so they had, Bin remembered, and so his fears and concerns vanished as he continued to kiss Myungjun. Their kisses became passionate, and soon Myungjun was panting into Bin’s mouth and tugging at his hair.

Myungjun, mouth still latched onto Bin’s, worked on unbuttoning his pants to toss them aside, but before they could slide down his knees, Bin whispered, “Fuck me first with this.” He held up the feather duster.

Myungjun’s eyes widened. “With…? Bin, no, I’m not doing that. It’s a cleaning tool.”

“So it is.”

“So it’s  _ dirty _ ,” Myungjun reiterated. “Who knows where it’s been.”

“I thought of that. I’ve cleaned it, I swear.”

Myungjun wrinkled his nose. “It’s...Bin, I’m not gonna stick that in you. It might hurt.”

“I’ve fucked myself on  _ so _ much worse,” Bin admitted to Myungjun. He bit down gently on Myungjun’s neck, drawing only a bit of blood which he eagerly lapped up. With a moan, he added, “This is thin and it’ll be fine. I’ll tell you if you must stop.”

It took Myungjun a few seconds of hesitation before he agreed to it. He grabbed the feather duster from Bin’s hands and then asked, “Do you have any oil?”

“Right here.” Bin took it from his dress and waved it in Myungjun’s face. “This is what you want, correct?”

“What a smart maid you are,” Myungjun cooed as he poured a generous amount over the handle of the duster. Bin laid down, expectant and excited, but Myungjun had other plans. He pushed the dress up, past Bin’s growing erection, and began to kiss at the bare skin. Down Bin’s thighs he went, leaving sloppy little kisses wherever he could reach, until Bin was writhing about and demanding for  _ more _ .

Myungjun stilled him with a light slap to the inside of his thigh. “Don’t be hasty,” he warned, “or else you shall get nothing.”

Bin stared at his boyfriend. “You’re getting into the roleplay, aren’t you?” he teased.

Myungjun’s response was another giggle, and, “I am and then I look at you again and  _ god, _ Bin, I just can’t take you seriously in this outfit. Your muscles are bulging out.”

“I’m a maid who works out,” Bin teased, and Myungjun began to laugh. Still standing, still holding onto Bin’s leg, Myungjun guffawed with nothing but pure amusement. He still placed a few kisses across Bin’s thigh when he calmed down, but seeing any sort of skin seemed to crack him up all over again.

It was cute, and Bin found himself giggling along. “I never thought I’d see the day when Kim Myungjun was too entertained to even fuck me.”

“I’ll calm down in just a minute,” Myungjun assured him. He wiped at his face and took a deep breath, though his smile never once left. “Alright. Alright, so I need to prepare you first—”

“No need.” Bin spread out his legs and lifted his hips up, hoping Myungjun would hurry things along. “I’ve already stretched myself out. I’ve been anticipating this moment, love, so please just stick it in.”

Myungjun licked his lips, wetting them more than Bin’s saliva had. “Yes. Sure.”

He was a bit nervous. He had never used toys or props for sex, it seemed, and Bin hoped to ease him into it. “You know,” he said, voice taking on a sultry tone, “because I’ve been such a naughty maid, I know your punishment will be forthcoming. I’m so sorry, Mister Kim, for being  _ so _ bad.”

Myungjun glanced over at him and Bin offered a reassuring smile. With that, Myungjun nodded and took a deep breath. “You’ve...you’ve been very bad,” he replied, obviously not used to roleplay, either. “So this is your punishment.”

“Darling,” Bin whispered, ready to instill some wisdom onto his poor lover. “You have to be more firm and more robust.”

“I’m  _ trying _ ,” Myungjun muttered, and then snapped, “I’m going to fuck you with this right now!”

Bin grimaced and Myungjun whispered, “Is that too robust?”

“Oh, just a tad. No worries, you can go ahead and stick that in me.”

And so Myungjun did. He moved slow, as if still worried that any quick movements would somehow break Bin apart, but slower was, in all actuality, even more excruciating than Bin had expected. All he wanted was to be fucked, and yet Myungjun moved at a snail’s pace. Bin whined and then rocked back onto the feather duster. “Come on,” he gasped out, looking up at Myungjun. “Harder.”

Myungjun took directions well. Even if he retained the more dominant role, he listened to Bin’s pleas and he followed instructions. After only a minute or two, Bin was left a panting mess, overcome with lust and desire. He hadn’t done something so dirty since he met Myungjun, really; toys were no longer necessary when he had Myungjun by his side. But this,  _ oh this _ , this was amazing. It was close to perfection, watching Myungjun fuck him with a duster, feeling the cold handle slide in and out of him with ease.

However, it  _ was _ cold, and it was lifeless and stiff. It was nothing but an object, and Bin grew frantic with want. “You,” he blurted out suddenly, breaking the small silence that had fallen upon them.

Myungjun stopped in his movements, the duster’s handle buried halfway into Bin. “Me?” he repeated. There was confusion in his voice, but Bin watched as realization came across his face. “Ah.” He nodded his head, then continued to fuck Bin with the duster. “ _ Me? _ ”

Bin nodded his head, and though he had requested for Myungjun, he still rocked his hips back and forth, keeping with the rhythm his boyfriend had set. “You,” he confirmed with a whine.

Myungjun pushed the duster harder.  _ That _ was it, and he cried out in pleasure, lifting his backside off the bed. “Come  _ on _ ,” he fussed, gasping for a breath of fresh air. “You, you,  _ you _ .”

“After the fight you put up about wanting to be fucked with  _ this? _ ” Myungjun teased him. He didn’t stop in his movements. He abused that spot as much as he could, a devilish smile on his face at all times. “No, Binnie, I think this punishment suits you quite well.”

Bin swallowed his choked response. He needed to assert his dominance if he was to get what he wanted; that, or beg Myungjun even more. “I’ve been such a bad maid,” he moaned, “but the-the punishment will be worse if-if it’s  _ you _ abusing me, sir!”

He heard a giggle and he peeked through half-lidded eyes to see Myungjun failing to hold back his laughter. “Don’t  _ laugh _ ,” he ordered, jerking his hip back onto the duster, which had stilled in its motions. “Just...shut up, Myungjun, stop laughing.”

“Y-You don’t look a  _ thing _ like a demure, little maid,” Myungjun replied, dipping his head in an effort to hide his giggles from Bin. “This is-is the most  _ ridiculous _ thing I’ve ever done, oh my god.”

Bin decided to ignore the curse words in an effort to continue their sexual escapade. He grabbed the duster himself and tossed it aside, then sat up on his knees. His body practically quaked with lust, and his erection was painful at this point. “You’re hard, aren’t you?” he asked, palming the front of Myungjun’s pants.

Myungjun was, and he seemed to get harder the more Bin played with him, but that didn’t mean his laughter stopped. Bin couldn’t help but smile as he watched his lover giggle behind his hands, eyes bright with merriment and amusement and voice light and breathless. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Bin whispered, leaning in to kiss Myungjun’s cheek.

“An-And you look like a lunatic,” was Myungjun’s giggly reply. 

Bin wouldn’t exactly deny such an accusation. He was sure he did, his cock poking out underneath his dress and the hairpiece he wore in complete disarray. He just rolled his eyes, the smile still plastered on his face, and asked, “Can I ride you? That way you won’t have to do any of the work.”

Myungjun laid back surprisingly easy. He had no complaints, for he had always liked this position. “I’m lazy,” he had once told Bin when Bin asked  _ why _ he preferred to be ridden, “and this way I just get to watch you and I don’t have to exert myself too much.”

Ah, well, even if it was pure laziness, at least now Bin had  _ Myungjun _ . He no longer had that lifeless handle to fuck him. Now he had the love of his life, compliant and willing right below him, eyes still wide with laughter and adoration.

Bin lowered himself onto Myungjun and gave a shuddering breath.  _ This _ was what he loved.  _ This _ was what he wanted. The feeling of being so full was fantastic, more so when it was  _ Myungjun _ doing the filling.

“Perfect,” he hissed out, moving his hips up and down. “Perfect and gorgeous and amazing and lovely and beautiful—”

Myungjun jerked up into him, likely spurred by such words. He was grinning, and he said, “And then there’s you.”

“Don’t be rude. I’m perfect, too.”

“Mm, usually you are, but this is…” Myungjun gasped out, then laughed, “this is so fucking weird. I never thought I’d live to see the day Mr. Moon Bin wore a dress and rode me.”

Bin scoffed. He was panting again but he decided to continue the conversation. If Myungjun wanted to talk through what was supposed to be a kinky morning, then Bin would talk, too. “Just because  _ you _ wouldn’t wear the dress.”

“That logic is stupid. You could’ve just tossed the dress.”

Bin moaned as Myungjun managed to hit that spot in him again. He angled himself and continued riding Myungjun, his rhythm becoming sporadic. “I paid so-so much money for that thing; why would I  _ toss _ — fuck, Myungjun.”

Myungjun dug his fingers into Bin’s hips, guiding him up and down and up and down. His fingernails hurt, practically gouging into Bin’s skin, but he didn’t dare stop his lover from using him as he wished. That was what this was all about, wasn’t it? So he could be completely and fully, one hundred percent Myungjun’s. 

“ _ So _ much better than the duster,” he managed to blurt out, though he was finding it increasingly difficult to comprehend anything at this point. He didn’t get this often enough, the feeling of Myungjun inside of him, and he wondered why he had even started with that stupid feather duster. It made him feel dirty and used, quite like Myungjun’s little whore, but  _ this _ was better. Myungjun was better.

Myungjun was always better.

“You’re the one who wanted that,” Myungjun replied. His eyes were closed and his face was shiny with perspiration. “Will you admit you were an idiot?”

Bin shook his head. He felt sweat roll down his forehead but he couldn’t muster up the energy to swipe it away. “No,” he gasped out, “never.”

Myungjun gave a small huff and slammed harder into Bin, who cried out with pleasure. “Admit it,” he ordered.

Bin always followed Myungjun’s orders, for Bin loved to do as Myungjun requested. Especially now, riding atop of his lover, he realized he wanted to be used.

“Yes, yes,  _ yes _ , I was an idiot. I was so dumb — you’re better than any feather duster.”

Myungjun snorted and then chuckled, so Bin smacked his clothed chest in an effort to get him to stop. “Don’t you dare laugh,” he complained. “Not when I’m about to come.”

“I’m sorry, but...a  _ feather duster _ ?” Myungjun was hardly coherent at this point, too far gone in his own pleasure. “You-you just compared me to a-a  _ feather duster? _ ” He grabbed onto Bin’s cock and tugged it a few times. Release was quick, for Bin was already at the point where he felt like he was going to burst. Still, though he was sore and spent, he continued riding Myungjun until he felt Myungjun come, too, and only then did he stop and lift himself off of Myungjun.

“I said you were  _ better _ than a feather duster,” he panted out, wiping away the sweat from his forehead. 

Myungjun rolled his eyes. He looked beautiful and delicious and Bin leaned forward to bite into his neck. He lazily sucked at Myungjun’s blood as his lover combed through his hair with long and nimble fingers.

“I’ll accept that compliment. I’m better than a feather duster.” He stretched out his neck for Bin, and so Bin decided to place a few bites along it, little nips and nibbles that he hoped could be covered with a cavert. He still had to see how tasty Myungjun would look in a cavert like the one Dongmin had.

However, he  _ was _ exhausted, and even Myungjun’s delectable throat couldn’t keep him up for much longer. He collapsed onto Myungjun, his full weight causing the boy to cough and smack his shoulder. “Off!” Myungjun ordered.

Bin groaned and continued to kiss at Myungjun’s neck.

“ _ Off _ ,” Myungjun reiterated. “Your dress is scratching my cock. And that’s a phrase I never, ever want to repeat, Binnie, so get off. Or take that off.”

The dress had proved its purpose, so Bin worked on taking it off, only he found that with the sweat, it stuck even worse. Much of the morning then consisted of Myungjun trying to help him peel the dress away from his sweaty skin and bulging muscles.

Myungjun laughed even more than before.

**(ી(●╥╥●)ʃ)**

“I don’t see why we have to return this to him,” Bin complained as he and Myungjun walked up the marble staircases to the third floor. “It offered us so much fun.”

Myungjun scoffed, dragging an unwilling Bin up behind him. “You’ve told me you don’t necessarily enjoy using that,” he commented, “that it’s too cold and lifeless.” He held the duster by his fingertips, as if disgusted with where it had been. “Besides, it’s not right for us to steal from others.”

“It isn’t like you’re the epitome of moral behavior,” Bin pointed out. “Especially when you let me go off and kill whoever I want.”

Myungjun had no answer to that, but he  _ never _ had an answer. Bin smiled, smug that he won the small argument, and followed Myungjun up the rest of the way. They reached Dongmin’s door and Myungjun poised to knock.

Being a vampire, however, meant senses were heightened. Bin could hear really well, even through the heavy door that blockaded Bin’s apartment from the fancy hallway.

And Bin could hear something.

“Wait,” he whispered, grabbing Myungjun’s arm. Myungjun looked at him in confusion, but Bin gestured for the door and leaned in. Myungjun followed suit, eyes narrowed as he listened.

Bin could hear gasps from a high-pitched voice, someone that  _ wasn’t _ Dongmin, someone that was a woman. He could also hear Dongmin moaning and stammering out words of praise.

_ Oh _ , he thought, grinning to himself. “Dongmin  _ is _ doing something kinky,” he murmured to Myungjun, who instantly slapped a hand over his mouth in order to hide his laughter. “Love, you’ve been giggling a lot lately. It’s adorable.”

“Shut up,” Myungjun hissed. “Oh, god, what do we do? We can’t interrupt — we should just leave this here, right, and he’ll find it—”

Bin knocked heavily on the door and Myungjun fell into another fit of laughter.

There was much shuffling around. Dongmin opened the door slowly, peeking through a crack. Already Bin could tell he was in the midst of some passionate sex. His pants were still on but his shirt was nowhere to be seen.

Before Dongmin could say anything, Bin blurted out, “I do like seeing you half naked, Dongmin. You’re gorgeous.”

Myungjun giggled and held out the feather duster. He was laughing too much to say anything, and so Bin filled in when Dongmin regarded the duster with confusion. “Your maid dropped this in the lobby. I found it.”

“Oh.” Dongmin took it and held it close to himself. “Um...I should go—”

“Not so fast.” Bin stopped the door from closing. “Is that the maid in there? Are you fucking her?”

Dongmin tried to close the door again but Bin was steadfast. Beside him, Myungjun leaned into his side, hiding his face so as to not appear rude with his laughter. “You should use the feather duster,” Bin suggested, grinning widely.

Myungjun smacked him and gasped out, voice filled with amusement, “Bin, don’t!”

Dongmin only blinked.

“It isn’t quite as good as being filled with dick, but it works, I guess. Though I’m not sure if  _ you _ should be on the receiving end or if she should. I think it would be nice if it were you, for I can just imagine how you would look taking that in—”

“What the hell are you going on about?” Dongmin asked.

It was Myungjun, alight with mirth, who managed to say, “That wa-was in Bin’s ass!” before he fell back into Bin’s side, holding him for dear life as his laughter became uncontrollable.

Dongmin dropped the duster and looked disgusted, so Bin just shrugged and said, “It seemed like the right thing to do. I was wearing the dress —” Myungjun screeched with laughter. “—and I was being a naughty maid. Myungjun had to do it.”

He moved away from the door, dragging Myungjun back, too, and smiled at Dongmin’s disturbance. “I hope you enjoy the duster, Dongmin. And the dress your maid is wearing. Though it’s itchy around the cock area—”

Dongmin slammed the door shut finally, and Bin hoisted Myungjun back to his feet from where he fell on the floor. “Come, love, you can’t give in to hilarity so quickly,” Bin teased.

But Myungjun could and Myungjun did, and soon Bin gave up holding back his own laughter, too. Later, as Myungjun quieted down and his howling laughter became little more than snickers, Bin kissed his forehead and murmured, “You’re the love of my life, did you know that?”

Myungjun, grinning and red in the face, nodded his head and leaned against Bin’s chest. “An-And you’re Mr. Moon Bin.”

“Hm?”

Myungjun giggled and whispered, “I’m your sweet maid who is deserving of a punishment.”

Bin understood, then, where Myungjun wanted the day to lead, and he hurried back to Dongmin’s door, pounding on it and yelling, “I need the feather duster back!” as Myungjun collapsed into another fit of laughter behind him.

**\\( •_•)_† (•ᵥᵥ•)**

**Author's Note:**

> shame washes over me in giant waves. i am pulled by the tide into the depths of FULL SHAME. help.
> 
> come say hey to me [@thevonseal](https://twitter.com/thevonseal)! im going to write soft myungjin to clear away the demons haunting me.
> 
> thanks all!


End file.
